Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: On Melancholy Hill
by Kanonite
Summary: A Luxray, regressed into a Shinx, wakes up on a sandy beach in the company of a Riolu and with his memory missing. What follows is a story about the duos life growing up in the explorers guild allthewhile trying to thwart the end of the world. Retelling of PMD: Explorers with alterations so that it isnt 100% same. MaleHeroXMalePartner later on.


It was a dark and stormy day at sea, the sun blotted by a group of sickly grey clouds that dyed the water below them. Amidst this sea of grey were two mon's desperately trying to swim against the tide, a Grovyle and Luxray.

„Hold on to me!" Yelled the reptilian at his feline companion

Gasping for air in panic and thrashing around the Luxray wanted to reach for his friend. But as this happened something odd began to happen, his paws and the rest of his body began to shrink, his terrified screams grew shriller and higher-pitched allthewhile large clumps of his black mane fell into the sea below.

Reeling from shock the now Shinx passed out and floated away from his companion. Horrified the grovyle tried to grab the cub only for the waves to shove him underwater. When he surfaced, coughing up sea water he looked around frantically, his companion no longer in sight, he surrendered himself to the waves and his eyes began to fill with sadness…

The afternoon sun washed over a beach next to a small towns of mons. A lone Riolu with stone amulet around his neck sat on the sand, throwing pebbles into the water.

„I can do it! I can do it!". Bravely standing up and turning toward the stairs leading to the town, he began to walk his run his way up only for a sudden urge of fear and anxiety to wash over him, and he backed down. Hes always wanted to join the explorer guild that was in the town… but could never muster the courage to do so. Not to mention he never really had friends. No one to encourage him, no one to hold him and no one to love him.

But, as he turned back to the sandy beach, someone caught his eye. It was a Shinx, passed out and lying in the sand. Quickly, he stood up and rushed over to the unconscious feline. His padded hands put themselves on the cat's sides and shook the cub violently.

„Hey!" Riolu shouted in a cute, nasal voice. „Heey!" „Heeeeeey!" Feeling the rustling of his fur and the voice shouting at him the young feline opened his eyes only to see a Riolu looking at him curiously.

Slowly rising up the Shinx surveyed his surroundings, trying to get his bearings and remember what got him here, he came up with nothing.

„The beach is not a place to sleep, silly!" Said the canine, smiling in blissful naivete at the Shinx.

„I am on a beach?" Asked the Shinx in a confused manner. As the blurry haze before his eyes began to subside he looked around and noticed that he was indeed on a beach.

„Of course, silly!" The Riolu leaned in playfully and said his name to the Shinx. „Im Zix, whats your name."

That was a really good question, what was the Shinx's name exactly? „Think, think, think, think, think." Was going through the cub's head, his front paws gently stomping on the sandy ground in frustration until he finally remembered his name.

„Zizzy! Its Zizzy!" The Shinx shouted in joy at having finally remembered, his irritated face slowly turning to one of joy.

But before their bonding could continue a sudden cloud of noxious purple gas washed over them. Hacking coughs came from the two and when the dust settled, the amulet on Zix's neck was gone and two mons, a koffing and a zubat, stood beside them.

„Hey chump." Said the koffing. „Looking for this?" His eyes gestured to the Zubat, whos teeth were clutching the stone amulet.

„You!" Zix's face turned into a slight pout as he saw the bullies, who Zizzy deduced knew the Riolu prior to his own awakening.

„Take it back!" Ordered the Riolu but it only exerted chuckles from the two.

„Make us, chump!" Provoked the koffing, to which Zix responded with by stepping forward…and almost immediatly backing down. Sadistic laugh's came from the two only to be loudly interrupted by a loud „Hey!" from Zizzy, who was growing frustrated with the duo's antics. Slight crackles of lightning sparked all around the shinx's body as he approached.

Seeing someone actually stand up to him the koffing's cheerful face suddenly turned to a different tune and his eyes begun shifting around more actively.

„Uhhhh…" Suddenly another smoke screen washed over the Riolu and Shinx, Zizzy running out of it while Zix fell on his back and crawled out, just in time to see the two bullies running into the cave slightly further from where the Shinx had awoken.

As the gas cleared Zizzy ran to his new friends aid, asking „Are you okay?"

„They…they took my amulet!" Zix responded in tone that was a mixture of sadness and anger allthewhile standing back up.

„You have to get it back! Its everything to me! He continued, his padded palms clasping and his thumbs twiddling from nervousness.

„I will, I will."

Turning himself to the cave he quickly began to pace towards it, only to notice that ZIx was not coming along.

„Come on!"

„I-Im scared."

Zizzy turned around and asked. „Why?"

„Th-that cave is a m-m-mystery dungeon, the grown-ups told me to never go in there…"

„Why? What is wrong about it?"

„Lots of m-mean mons in there, who w-want to h-hurt us."

„But dont you want your amulet back?"

„Yes b-b-but I-Im scared…

He continued. „I-I-Im a coward, its what everyone tells me."

Sighing, the cub approached the young Riolu and spoke. „Dont let what they tell you bring you down, you have to take charge. Be brave." For his young age, the Shinx appeared surprisingly mature and wise.

„But I cant…"

„Yes. You can be brave. Dont bring yourself down." Even he was baffled at his own knowledge, it showing in his golden eyes moving down toward the sand, distended in amazement.

„I-I dont know…" Stuttered out the Riolu. „I g-g-guess we could try."

„That is how you do it!" His paws reached out and embraced the canine. As this happened the riolu felt an unusual warm feeling inside him, one that he hadnt felt since forever.

He had a friend.

Breaking the hug and having cooled down the Shinx looked at his new companion and asked: „So then, shall we get your amulet?"

„Yeah! L-lets do it!"

And so, the two turned their attention to the cave, and the mysteries that it held, walking slowly toward, then into it. Little did they know that this was the start of something that will eventually become more than a mere friendship.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
